tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Places
=Freehold Commons= Gathering Locations Safehouses Resources =The Mortal Realm= Personal Holdings Motley Holdings Places of Business Nick Sprague's Art Gallery - Nationaly famous gallery owned by an artist willing to break into his own place of business as a publicity stunt. Home to realistic portraits that have been covered in paint thinner. Buy them before he mysteriously disapears becoming even more famous and the prices skyrocket. =The Hedge= Tucson's hedge resembles the land around the city itself, except for perhaps being more intense. Whereas the hedge of other places tends to be gloomy, in Tucson's hedge the sun burns oppressively in the sky (yet sunburn is the least of your worries). The typical hedges in Tucson has an understory of cacti of all kinds: from prickly pear, to cholla, to fishhook barrel cactus, with a variety of desert trees growing densely above. If one has not yet traveled too deep into the hedge, the city itself is reflected in broken and crumbled masonry walls. Add in a good helping of puncturevine growing across it all, and you have a quite formidable barrier. An extensive network of trods and hedgegates criss-cross the city, but the hedge in general is more notable for what there isn’t - Order. Without regular, organized attention from Changelings, the locals have taken over. Using the Hedge, even well-worn paths, can be dangerous, as marauding bands of hedgebeasts, hobs, and worse might try to waylay passerby. On the other hand, most of these threats are small ragged bands which, importantly, have a good memory. If they’ve trifled with someone and it ended badly in the past, they may be reluctant to go at it again. What this means is that respected, dangerous warriors help make travel safer, by scaring off the riff-raff. The safest way to travel is to have a reputation - Or friends who do. Features Hollows The Kit Kat Den Owned by Allie Cat, Ellie Cat, and assorted mouse-like hobs, this small little lair in the Hedge comes with a variety of carpetted surfaces, shiny lacquered wood counters, several choice oversized window sills in the sun and a comfortable Chaise Lounge chair. The counter always seem to have some fresh tuna or other yummy (but not terribly fancy) feast. Leading out of the Den is a small maze of doors and what appears to be a nook with small animal skulls. Landmarks The Hub of Henges One other reason Hedge travel can be perilous, the Hub of Henges is an abandoned, very well sealed off construction site near downtown Tucson. A series of large crossed girders forms a series of archways, and for one reason or another, many of the common trods in Tucson’s hedge come out here, even if they wouldn’t seem to cross the area. While this can make getting around slightly more convenient, it also means that travelers are easy to intercept. About half of the journeys from any given point to somewhere else in the city require at least one stopover here, due to the ever changing nature of the hedge and the segmented nature of the Hub. The Goblin Market You can buy anything here.... for a price. The freehold has "purchased": *A cure for Bruin's memory loss *Liquid optimism *Knowledge on the directional courts Category:Index Category:Places